Guardian of a Ninja
by K.Atomie
Summary: rated T for mild cussing and other stuff what happens when our favorite dog boy is being hunted by a ancient and evil group? A western hero known as the Azure Gaurd emerges to protect him. follow their path to uncover the truth behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THAT HONOR GOES TO KISHIMOTO_**

**_BUT I DO OWN KIRA, AKUMA, MASTER BEROS AS WELL AS THE MADE UP COUNTRIES OF AZURESTION AND GODENSU _**

* * *

"Stop her, don't let her get away!" they raced through the trees growing closes and closer to their mark: a small grey pup and a badly injured girl wearing overalls, a sword was sheathed over her back in a intricate brown case and a smaller sword griped in her hand.

"Shit!" she said, baring her teeth

"_**We can still make it!"**_

"I don't think so, Kuma..."she wheezed. Her vision blurred for a moment.

One of the assailants sped forward and cut the pair off. The girl and the pup immediately dropped down to the ground and where off again running. _**"No, we can still make it! I can smell the village now!"**_

One of the assailants caught up to the pair and pounced on to the girl.

The girl turned and blocked with her drawn sword . But the moment was lost, now she was surrounded. "KUMA, GET TO THE VILLAGE!" she yelled as she countered her attacker, sending him flying.

"_**NO! I'm not leaving you to die!"**_ the pup bared its fangs at its own attackers, keeping them at bay. "GET GOING!" she yelled, slicing at her next opponent.

"_**NO! I can help!"**_

"THAT'S AN ORDER, AKUMA!" she dodged again, cutting down another foe.

"_**Kira…DAMMNIT!"**_ the pup turned and dashed away in a blur.

"…Now that Kuma is gone I can fight seriously…" Kira rammed a charging enemy then ran up a tree. _**"Oh you, mighty spirit of rage…"**_ she chanted as she ran her enemies' in circles.

"…_**Like a tempest inferno…"**_ one jumped in front of her just as she jumped out of the tree again. _**"Unleash your power…" **_Kira thrust her hands at the treetops where her attackers were.

"…_**The magic take hold!"**_ a blazing inferno erupted from the ground, engulfing the tree in flames.

A horrible twisted scream was heard as dense green smoke writhed quickly out of the flames, flying back the way they had come.

"That should…teach ya." She wiped her hand at the flame and it instantly went out, the tree unharmed. Her body shook violently.

"Don't mess… with a…" her sword fell from her trembling hand as she fell to the ground, her vision growing darker and darker.

"…Guard…ian." Finally, the darkness stole her sight completely, as she fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Friggan old hag…"_Kiba mumbled

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!?" Tsunade stormed. She was more than ready to kill the stubborn

Dog child. Not even an hour ago, a small grey pup had found its way into her office, barking hysterically. She had called over Dog boy to translate for the pup,

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I'm only translating what he said." said Kiba.

"He says that he has a message for the Hokage." said Kiba, the pup jumped up onto Tsunade's desk holding its head up, there was a cylinder container attached to its collar.

Tsunade took the scroll from inside the container. The pup then continued to bark fiercely.

"WHAT!" shouted Kiba.

"What, what?" Tsunade asked.

"He says that he and his partner were ambushed by a bunch of enemy ninja…she took heavy damage during the ambush… Then they got separated. He wants us to bring her back." Kiba finished translating.

"Fine, Kiba, take your team and the pup and bring her back." Said Tsunade

"Hai!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino followed the pup at break neck speed, through the dense forest. Until they came to a bloodied clearing; filled with dense green smoke.

"What the hell is that stuff?!" shouted Kiba, there was more barking from the pup.

"Got it, hey, Shino, can you get your bugs to blow away this smoke?"

Shino said nothing and released his bugs.

Now they could see the smoke dissipating more and more until it had completely vanished. They saw the girl, lying there in a pool of blood. The pup howled, racing up to the girl, barking more and more.

"Shit! Are we too late?" Kiba ran to the girl as well, further inspection revealed that she was still breathing, for now at least.

"Hinata, can you fix her?"

"N-no, but I can slow the blood long e-enough to get her back to the village." Said Hinata working fast.

Kiba picked up the pup, stroking its head "Don't worry; there's no way she would leave you."He whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Her condition is stable at this point, so she should pull through." Said Tsunade, as she finished her examination,

"You can all go in, she is awake now."

They all went inside her room; the pup jumped onto her bed and went straight to nuzzling the girl's hand. "Hey, Kuma… Looks like you're not rid of me yet." The girl smiled weakly, she had been cleaned up, now they could all get a good look at her.

Waist length wavy dark purple/red hair, tan, big blue eyes with what appeared to be green pupils(AN: they aren't really, her pupils just really tiny), long lashes, and high arched eyebrows that made her look strong, a pair of pill shaped glasses lay on the nightstand beside her.

"_**Baku, don't you dare scare me like that again…"**_ tears fell onto her hand.

"Sorry… " She scratched his ears, turning to the others.

"H-here, they had to dump your cloths because they were ruined. I-I got you some new ones." said Hinata.

"Thank you, I'll need to repay you some how." she said.

"N-no, that's not n-necessary!" Hinata waved her arms in embarrassment.

"BARK!" the girl jumped, "Oh, hello there, well can I thank you at least?" said the girl sitting up. She hissed in pain, lying down again. a large dog jumped up on the bed licking her face.

"AH!" the girl laughed, "Hey, Akamaru! Get down!" Shouted Kiba.

"Ha ha, no it's no trouble! So your name is Akamaru. What a cutie you are." She said to the dog.

"I'm Kira by the way and this is Akuma, what are your names?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"H-Huuga Hinata."

"Aburame Shino."

"It's nice to meet you all." said Kira smiling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After their first meeting, team eight made it a habit to go and visit Kira everyday for as long as they could. Almost overnight, they all had become fast friends.

"So, when are they going to release you?" Kiba asked sitting on the bed with her, playing cards; Akamaru was not allowed up on the bed because he was too big so he settled for resting his head by Kira's hand. Akuma lounged in Hinata's lap on the chair by Kira's bed, while Shino quietly stood there watching their game.

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid." Answered Kira.

All her flesh wounds had long since healed, but during one of her x-rays, Tsunade had found that Kira had fractured her leg.  
"You mean you don't feel that?" Tsunade had said when she told Kira.  
"Nope, not a thing." Kira had replied, smiling.

"Why are you so anxious as to when I leave? You wanna ask me on a daaate or something, Kiba-kuuuun!" Kira grinned, waging her eyebrows.

Kiba, not missing a step, "Yatta, so what if I doooooo, would you say yesssss?" he grinned as well.

This was a familiar comedy bit they came up with, a week after they had met.

Kira crossed her arms and turned her head up, "No waaaaay, I don't kiss dogs." She joked and then she turned to Akamaru, "But Id make and exception for Akamaru!" Kira kissed the top of Akamaru's snout.

Akamaru barked happily. "Hey, that's not niceeee; at least I don't have fleas." Retorted Kiba, he got on his hands and knees and moved to be on top of the girl, their faces ever so close.

"You wouldn't even give me a chance, Kirri-chaaan? What would you say if I kissed you right now?" Kiba joked, making kissy noises in her face. Now was the time when Kira always bucked Kiba off her and shouted, "Id say you tasted like toilet water!"

Kiba and Kira laughed as the boy said the next line, "Baka, I kicked the habit long ago!" and that was it. A familiar little bit that the two always did to pass the time, if only for a moment.

They had even experimented and tried to include Shino and Hinata into the play, but every time Hinata came to her part, she would stutter so badly, that you could not understand her. Shino had tried to play along as well, but he was a bad actor and quit, telling the pair that it was stupid, and to leave him out of it.

It didn't matter though, they all had little comedy bits they did when the other members of team eight had left. Hinata, after much coaxing from Kira, put on a southern accent While Kira used a thick Irish accent, and they had whole conversations like that, Hinata would sing country songs while Kira would sing vulgar drinking songs. The little Princess could really cut loose and relax when it was just her and Kira, she didn't even stutter.

Once Hinata had stayed so late, that when Neji had gone to pick her up, he walked in to find his cousin standing on a chair, singing sweet home Alabama at the top of her lungs; absolutely stutter free. Hinata was so embarrassed and Neji was so shocked that they both froze in anime style poses. Hinata recovered first and tried to cover it up but Neji still didn't move. So Kira had to get up, limp over to Neji, and give him an atomic wedgie to snap him out of it so after that little encounter Kira referred to him as No-Nuts Neji from then on.

Even Shino had a comedic bit that he only did when he was alone with Kira. It involved Kira pretending to be a fashion designer and continuously bashing Shino's outfit, then he would retort by saying something random.

But the others had no clue about it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost like magic, two months had flown by. Now it was the start of summer as they finally released Kira.

"WAHOO!" Kira yelped, "FREEEEEEDOM!!!!!" Akuma yipped happily as well, jumping up onto her shoulder.

"Hey, this is the first time I've seen you standing up, turn around for us." Kiba said.

Kira was wearing the cloths Hinata had given her when they had first met; this was the first time she had to wear them and was a bit self-conscious about it having never worn anything besides western cloths before. Yet there she was, decked out in a form fitting, sleeveless dark blue ninja gi, complete with arm guards and bandages for decoration. Her sword was tied to a long black cloth and slung over her shoulders so that it was at easy access right across the small of her back.  
Kira spun around for them all to see, her hair was done in to a long thick braid that ended right above her sword. Bits of wild hair stuck out in front to frame her face and behind the pill shaped glasses her eyes shone brightly in the mid day sun.

Kiba wolf whistled and what you could see of Shino's face was bright red.

"I-is it… Y' know, OK?" Kira blushed slightly.

"It r-really suits you Kira- san!" said Hinata.

"If you say so Hinata…"said Kira. "Goodness, I'm not used to wearing cloths like this, back home I would always just run around in my overalls!"

"_**Ya' look good Kira, be proud; you're driving dog breath and the bug man over there, up the walls!"**_

'_Kuma! Stop that!'_ whispered Kira

"Err-guys, I have to go and see Lady Tsunade and finish the mission." Said Kira,

"I'll go with you, that way we can all go meet up later." Said Kiba, "We'll meet you guys at the training grounds later, tell Shizuna Sensei that I'm gunna be late." Said Kiba.

"Fine." Shino said, walking away stiffly, Hinata followed Shino.

"C'mon, her office is this way." said Kiba walking along with Kira. The two dogs close behind.

"So, um… what village are you from anyway?" he asked. they had sat down to let Kira rest abit.

"Beast Village. It's in a place called Godensu, far to the west." Said Kira.

"Godensu, huh. That's on a different continent. I hear there aren't many Ninja out that way." said Kiba.

"Your right, we have a lot more Mages and Knights than we do Ninja, I think it's because of the different Mana and spells we use." Said Kira

"We don't even use Mana or spells, we use chakra and Justus." Said Kiba

"Oh… Well that eastern style for ya'…Hey, you want to see some Mana spells then?" asked Kira

"Yeah, sure!" said Kiba stopping.

Kira ran forward to give some space, "Kuma!" Kira shouted, Kuma ran to her side.  
"Watch carefully, Kiba." She said.

"_**Oh you, my brother and guide…I call to the forces… Heaven… Earth… Sun… Moon… Time…"**_ Kira started to chant.

"…_**My brother in arms. The beating of our hearts resonates as one… My guide. Our thoughts always heard but never said…"**_Akuma started to bay, the sound growing stronger and lower in pitch**_._**

_**"…My light. You are with me always, on the path we walk… Eternal, unending…"**_A dust devil whipped up around Akuma, spinning faster and faster as his body glowed in a unearthly way_**. **_

_**"…My brother, my guide, saving light of my life…"**_ more howls where heard from all around. The sky darkened to night and a sort of static filled the air as the wind rushed outward from the dust devil, still growing larger in size.

"_What is this?"_said Kiba, shielding his face from the wind.

"…_**Take true your form… The force ignite!"**_ she shouted.

A roar as big as thunder, erupted from inside the swirling mass, now bigger than they were.

Then it stopped, the wind vanished, the sky cleared, the howls gone, the static that had filled the air was nowhere to be felt, and in all of its place was a giant white wolf with ice blue eyes, red marks; much like Kiba's, adorned its face.

**~Kiba's point of view~**

The wolf lowered its head allowing Kira to climb on and there she sat, comfortably on its head looking down at me smiling like some sort of divine angel.

"Well…So what do you think?" the sun was behind her, casting a warm halo of light around her form.

**_'I think… I think I'm in love…'_**thought Kiba, praying to God that he wasn't blushing and that she couldn't hear his heart pounding beneath his shirt.

"DAAAAAAMN!" Kiba managed to answer, ending the remark with his signature wild-boy fang smile.  
The wolf lowered its head so Kiba could get on too. Kira gave him her hand to help him up. With his hand in hers, she said,

"This is called a Contract Spell. I guess it's sort of like your summoning Justus', but I'm limited to only the individuals I make contracts with. Like little Kuma, here." The wolf raised its head and made a noise.  
"This is Akuma?!" said Kiba steadying himself.

Kira nodded and looked back to the ground, "I wouldn't forget you Akamaru." She smiled.

Kira raised her finger and it started to glow light green.

_**"Lamiatus Akamaru, lakatus." **_

Akamaru poofed to puppy form and was lifted into Kiba's lap.

"Show off. Are all western Justus's that flashy?" asked Kiba,

"Just the really cool and strong ones, like the one I used just now. Besides, we can get to the Hokage faster this way. Hup!" Kira shouted and they where off.

**~Normal Point of View~**

They had made excellent time, arriving at the Hokage's office ten minutes later.

"Lady Hokage, my apologies for taking so long to finish the mission…" Kira kneeled in front of Tsunade's desk her head bowed as to not look at the Hokage.

"It's fine, stand up. But yes, after looking at the documents Kuma gave me, there is more to your mission than we had initially thought." Said Tsunade

"I was given clearance to see the documents my self before leaving my village but that last part of it I could not understand, it was written in a different language. Is that what we are now speaking of?" Kira stood now at a soldiers at ease stance.

"Yes, it was coded in several dead languages, so it took us quite a while to translate it. When we finally deciphered it we found that a clan called the Rotaku is kidnapping and killing people that excrete certain pheromones." Said Tsunade

"I'm not sure I understand when you say pheromones, Lady Hokage." Said Kira

"Certain people give off certain pheromones, just by being around that person; chemical endorphins are released into the brain to effect different aspects of ones personality, like having more courage, or in some cases can affect the physical aspects, like strength and speed. The Rotaku, it seems, wants to harness this ability for some unknown purpose. But there is considerable evidence that tells us that what ever they are planning, they are up to no good." Said Tsunade.

"Forgive me Lady Hokage but what does this have to do with me?" said Kira.

Tsunade stood, walking around her desk, "You have been assigned to protect one of our ninja that holds that ability until the Rotaku have been captured. The documents said you are one of the finest Guardians in the entire west; you have an astounding profile according to your guild master back in Godensu." She said.

Kira froze up, "AHG! Did Master Beros said that about me. I'm really not all that good, honestly! There are tons of greater Mages than me, I'm not even a good Knight, really! If I where you, I'd take everything Master Beros says with a bag of salt!" said Kira.

Tsunade laughed, "He also says you have incredibly low self esteem issues, but you can't hide your ability here. You have many different titles in the west don't you? But my favorite comes from the Azurestion Kingdom, where you protected the whole country singlehandedly from an entire demon army and earned the title, "Azure Guard." Slayer of one million demons, the most courageous of Knights, the greatest Mage ever to walk the earth… shall I continue?" said Tsunade smiling.

"The exaggeration… it's so painful." Kira moaned, "The people of Azurestion are blowing me out of pour portion, Lady Hokage. Ok, yes there where demons, but I would hardly call them an army and I wasn't alone either! There where loads of brave Knights and Mages that gave their lives that night. I only helped a little. Yes, I ended up having to use some really strong spells and to fight head on, but I'd hardly say the title of "most courageous Knight or greatest Mage." Fit the bill for me."

"Boy, your master wasn't joking when he said you had low self esteem, was he. Either way, I'm convinced that you are the best person for this job, so stop you complaining already!" said Tsunade.

"…As you wish Lady Hokage, who am I to be protecting then?" said Kira, she bowed like a real Knight of old.

'**_looks like we wont be able to hang out after all... look how serious she is now..'_**thought Kiba, who was standing next to her the entire time. Kiba secretly examined Kira's finer features as they stood there.  
Her soft flowing hair, that soft skin, the arch of her brows, those long full eyelashes and the eyes that held them. her small nose and perfect lips,  
her smooth jaw and chin, her thin neck, her collar bone and well defined shoulders. Kiba dared not look any farther.

He remembered when he was with her back at the hospital. he only regarded Kira like a sister back then. He remembered her face and emotions when she told stories and epic sagas from the west. The way Kira looked as she listened to team Eight tell stories of the east. The way she lauged, the way she sighed. The way her eyebrows furrowed when she was thinking. Her sleeping face, Her just waking up from a nap face. Her mischives face. Her stern face. All of it captivating.

**_'God, I'm such an idiot! why did it take so long for me to realize that I don't want to loose her to some other guy. But what can I do? She HAS to complete her mission. After that she will probably just go back home... It's my fault for not doing something sooner. this must be all that bad karma I have coming back to me._**

"You're standing right next to him. Meet your new assignment, Inuzuka Kiba. You will be at his side 24/7 from now on, you and he will live in a safe house together inside the village. " Said Tsunade

'_**WAIT! WHAT?'**_Kiba almost shouted.  
"Well, it looks like I'm in your care then Kira!" smiled Kiba, silently thinking, _**'YEESSS! THANK YOU LORD!'**_

"It seems so…" said Kira.  
She and Kuma both suddenly dropped down to one knee, head bowed low. "It is an honor to serve you, my Lord. Please use me as you see fit, for I am just a puppet, yours to command. I will gladly give my life to serve you.  
As the Azure Guard, I will not fail you." She said. Solemnly, like a true Knight.

* * *

**_OK READ AND REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO FAR!_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING IT, _**

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON. _**

**_KIRA: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_KIBA: SEE YA!_**

**_SHINO: HN..._**

**_HINATA: B-BY FOR NOW._**

**_NEJI: ..............(STILL IN PAIN FROM WEDGIE)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kira and Kiba as well as the two dogs where now outside, walking to the training grounds. It had gotten considerably hotter since they left the Hokage's office.

"So, what was that whole Lord thing about just now?" asked Kiba taking off his jacket. Exposing a dark grey ribbed tank top, he hoped that Kiba's well-defined arms would attract Kira.

"It's western tradition for a Knight or Guardian to bow and swear loyalty to their Lord or Lady." Clarified Kira, she didn't notice Kiba's arms.

"But I'm not a lord."  
He stretched his arms to flex his muscles.

"Lord and Lady are just honorific terms we use for our clients, that's all.

As I said, it's just a tradition that Knights and Guardians carried over from the dark ages; If I where to really swear my loyalty to you, the oath I spoke before would be much longer. Including information about my lineage and all my titles, it would then end with a contract spell like the one I did before, but it would need to be done by an official priest and be witnessed by an audience of three or more people." Explained Kira.

"Oh, really? It seems like a lot of trouble." Said Kiba.

"Actually, it's a bigger deal than you'd think. The bond between Lords and protectors is incredibly intimate. You are always with that person, for better or worse, thick or thin. It's sort of like getting married to them. Actually it's become quite popular these days among us Guardians as opposed to actually getting married." Said Kira.

"So it's usually a boy/girl sort of thing." Said Kiba,

"Well… There is the occasional odd pairing of boy/boy or girl/girl." Said Kira, she scratched her head.

'_**I wonder what it would be like...'**_ thought Kiba.

He imagined what it would be like…

The two of them together on the beach, under the moonlit summer sky, starlight filling Kira's face, him embracing her tenderly as the sound of waves rolled off into the distance…

"_**HAH! Stupid kid, your 100 years too early to even include Kira in one of your messed up fantasies…"**_

'_**What?'**_ thought Kiba, he was forced to leave his day dream.

"_**You heard me…I'm only gunna say it once ya' damn brat, if you lay one hormone filled finger on her. I will fix you with a rusty spoon!"**_

Kiba looked down to Akuma. He knew that he could talk (telepathically) so it didn't surprise him. But Kiba had never heard Akuma speak like this. Usually the dog was so polite and agreeable.

"_GAH! Don't go reading my mind without my permission!" _Whispered Kiba. He took care not to let Kira hear him.

"_**Then stop undressing my partner with your eyes!"**_

"I WAS NOT!!!" shouted Kiba

Akuma glared at Kiba, who glared back.

"Hey you two, what are you getting all heated about?" said Kira.

Akuma turned and jumped into her arms, cutely licking her face.

"_**Who gets to pee on the next fire hydrant." **_Said Akuma nuzzling her face.

"…Oh… Ok…"__Kira stared at Kiba in an odd way.

"WE WERE NOT!" fumed Kiba.

"Well then what was it?" asked Kira confusedly

"_**yeah, what were we talking about, I forget…"**_ Akuma sneered at the boy.

"We- we were t-talking about……" Kiba made the mistake of looking into Kira's pure and innocent eyes. He froze then. Turning bright red

"…about……………………ahhhh J-JUST FORGET IT!" He turned away from the girl and the pup, shaking in embarrassment growing even redder still; he looked sky ward, hoping for some holy courage,  
but Kira with Akuma in tow, walked up behind the boy placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? You're as red as a cherry, is the heat bothering you?" she asked.

Kiba turned his head slowly to the girl. There faces where close. Too close. Kiba found that Kira was just way too cute when she was all confused and innocent like that. He was going to lose it, he was sure of that. He felt like he was going to pass out. Which is exactly what he did, the last thing Kiba heard before he completely blacked out was,

"_**PFFFFFT HA-Ha-ha!! The boy has no immunities!"**_

"What do you mean, Kuma? Like he is Anemic or something?"

"_**He-he, yeah, or something…"**_

Kiba awoke in a soft bed in a dimly lit room. Diffused light filtered in from the blinds behind him.

"Oh hey! You woke up."

Kiba sat up to see the voice. It was Kira leaning in the doorway.

"I was starting to get worried. That was some nasty heat stroke you had back there."

Kira smiled. She was carrying a large bottle of water in one hand and a washcloth in the other.

"Here, this should help."

Kira sat on the edge of his bed and poured water on the cloth, pressing it to his face. It was ice cold waking him up completely.

"Are you feeling any better Kiba?" she asked letting him take the cloth from her.

He said yes very quietly with his face still covered, hiding his still red face.

'_**She's way too kawaii! There is no way I can look at her right now with out getting a nose bleed!'**_

"_**PFFFT! Lightweight…"**_

Kiba noticed a weight on his legs. Akuma sat there, his icy blue eyes showed mischief.

"Kuma was really worried about you too Kiba. He hasn't left your side since we came here." Said Kira taking back the washcloth, Kiba prayed that he wasn't red anymore.

'_**Probably waiting to bite my throat out while I slept….' **_ Kiba thought at Akuma

"_**Nah… I was going to wait until Kira went to sleep to do that…" said Akuma snidely.**_

Kiba glared at Akuma.

"Hey you two stop fighting; we all have to live together for a while so play nice." Said Kira.

She placed her hands on their heads patting them.

"I ran out and picked up lunch for us all. Kiba are you hungry?" asked Kira.

"Oh…yes." Said Kiba

He swung his legs out of bed, standing up. The room spun so he had to sit down again.

"Woah, easy does it. I'll just bring up the food then." Said Kira

Kira got up to leave the room.  
"Kuma, stay here and keep an eye on him. Akamaru you can help me bring up the food."

The door shut behind them and Kiba was left alone with Akuma.

"_**Why am I always stuck with babysitting the runt?!"**_

"RUNT?! Ok, that's it, I've had enough of you!"

Kiba lunged at Akuma

Akuma dodged

"_**Is that all you got, runt?"**_

"Stop calling me RUNT!"

Kiba lunged and missed again

"_**I'll call you a RUNT as much as I want!"**_

"What's your deal, Why do you hate me so much?!" shouted Kiba

"_**Just stay away from Kira, Ya got it?"**_ said Akuma

'Well that's kind of hard since we are LIVING TOGETHER!!!!!!"

"_**Stupid brat, you just don't get it do you?"**_

Akuma pounced on Kiba's chest.

"No. I don't you crazy fur ball! You won't tell me anything!" shouted Kiba.

"_**Let me put in terms you can understand then. She has enough to worry about with out you mixing her up in your little fifteen minute crush!"**_

"What?"

"_**she's been hurt by guys like you before. Smooth talking skirt chasing punks! The girl who is so strong, she endures everything and never complains, but because she fell in love with someone like you, she wound up hurt and crying alone for a long time! I don't ever want to see her in that much pain ever again. So unless you are drop dead serious about Kira; stay the Hell away from her!"**_

Akuma bared his fangs.

"What if I am serious? Did you ever think of that? What if I am truly in love with her?"

Kiba said calmly.

Akuma sat back.

"_**How do you know you love her?"**_

Kiba was about to answer.

"_**Save it. I guarantee that you don't know the right answer. You are still a boy. What do you know of love at this point?"**_

The door opened again,

"We got the food." Kira entered the room with Akamaru, they both set up the food.

"_**If you can correctly answer my question, then I won't interfere anymore and you can try to win her. But only once you can answer correctly." **_

"Hey Kuma, C'mere ya goof ball." Kira scooped up Akuma

Placing him in her lap.

They all sat down to eat around Kiba's bed. Neither Kiba nor Akuma spoke to each other the rest of the day.

_**~That Night~**_

"OK, good night everyone." Said Kira, she shut the door.

"Good night Kira."

Kiba stared up at the ceiling remembering everything Akuma had told him.

'_**He's right. I don't know. How could I possibly know? Its not like the answer is in a text book somewhere…'**_


End file.
